Secrets, Secrets, and more SECRETS!
by Undiscoveredlove
Summary: Movin to Japan after your parents death seemed like a great idea to take that new editing job..Now you weren't so sureand why was your new writer such a perv could you learn to deal with this crazy family AND try to keep them from finding out your secret?
1. The Move

**Yoko: Another one?**

**Love-Chan: YAH! **

**Yoko: Why?**

**Love-Chan: I'm kinda stuck on my other two…But I will update! Besides I'm trying something new**

**Yoko: What's that?**

**Love-Chan: Doing an outline then writing the chapters!**

**Yoko: Wow Really?**

**Love-Chan: Yup! Now do the disclaimer! **

**Yoko: *Sigh* She doesn't own you or Fruits Basket. If she did the series would never get finished..**

**Love-Chan: HEY!**

**Chapter 1-The move**

You stood outside taking one more look at your family home waiting for your cousin to stop by so you would see her one last time since you probably weren't coming back to America. Were you going to miss it? Yes. But you couldn't stay here any longer, three months was long enough trying to live in this house without your parents. A car pulled up and out stepped your cousin she was looking up at the house "Are you sure you want to do this?" you nodded.

"I can't live here anymore."

"But it's such a beautiful house…"

"That's why I called you here."

She looked at you and frowned "Why?"

Smiling you answered "I'm giving you the house."

"I can't take this."

"Yes you can you need a bigger house and there is no point in it being empty and I can't sell it. Even though I can't live in it I'm not selling it. It was my parent's house."

"But everything is in your name isn't it?"

You shook your head "No. Not anymore. Mom and Dad's lawyer drew up the papers and I signed all of them. All you have to do is talk with him and he'll take care of everything."

Tears were in her eyes "-Name-…"

"You don't have to thank me." You smiled

"Yes I do."

She hugged you fiercely and you hugged her back "You need something good in your life to happen to you and I love you. Just do me one favor."

"What's that?" she sniffed

"Move in as soon as you can, and do not let anybody make you feel guilty about me giving you this house. No body except your brother is happy about it, this is not a pity gift, I'm giving it to you because you deserve it over everybody else in our family you have had a hard life and not by your own choice. You have also helped me with my kids and have agreed to watch them while I get on my feet before bringing them with me. Nobody else besides your brother would have done that for me. I love you Mitzu don't forget that."

"I won't" she sobbed.

"Now I gotta get outta here I have to get to the airport."

"You want a ride?" you shook your head "Nah I'm gonna have Jeeves drive me, I'm really gonna miss my staff."

"How am I going to keep paying for this though?"

"The house is paid off all you have to pay for is the utilities and your car unless you sell it cause I'm leaving my cars here too. Also, any extra things you want, until you can get yourself on caught up you won't have to pay their salaries, I will. But, I want you to get right because I'm only gonna do it until you can handle it yourself."

"I will definitely. Thank you so much"

"You are very welcome now get home and tell your kids. I'll have your brother bring Akio and Mitzuki when I'm settled. Bye." You turned as she got in the car and walked back into the house. You smiled when you saw the staff, "Don't worry Mitsu will be living here you won't lose your jobs."

"We will miss you Miss –Name-." It was one of the maids.

"I know and I will miss you all as well, and I hope that you understand why I have to leave."

They nodded "As long as we have Miss Mitsu we will survive. It is much better than any of the others they would treat us bad." It was the nurse maid that took care of you when you were a baby and no your two babies. "Besides it will be nice to have a few children running around again."

You smiled "Yes it will. I'm leaving Akio and Mitzuki here until I can get use to my schedule and find a nice place for us. So, Mitsu will have them as well." She nodded.

"Treat her with the same respect as you have me and my parents." You choked on the word parents "Give her the time to get use to you all she didn't grow up with…servants so she will probably keep trying to do all of your jobs, this is not because she is trying to be rude she's just use to doing the normal day-to-day things that somebody like her would normally do." You paused "Also, help her with learning your names and getting into the norm of things around here like I said she won't be used to it. Most of you don't know how she is because you were too young to actually works, but she is a very sweet woman and she will not treat you like you are unworthy to be in the same room with her. With her kids they might take you for granted, they are kids, don't be afraid to tell her if they are being disrespectful even though you are a staff here there is no reason that you should be treated like trash, she will set her kids straight. Other than that I hope that you all have a great life. I will miss you all, especially since you have all been with me since I was a child." You teared up as you gave them all hugs before walking out the door Jeeves following.

"Miss. I will miss you." He said helping you get into the car.

"I will miss you the most Jeeves." He shut the door and went to get in on the drivers side.

"Jeeves, I want you to watch out for her. She is going to need it I'm going to take care of your salaries until I can feel that she can handle it. But, I want you to help her with managing the bills and the food. I know cook will go shopping for her but you know how much money to give cook. I know she wont steal anything but I don't want her over giving the money when she can use more toward the other bills."

"Of course Miss."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you." He said smiling at your through the mirror.

You smiled back and were silent for the rest of the way to the airport. When you reached the airport he got out and opened the door for you. While you got out he pulled out the few suit cases you were taking with you, you would have the rest of your stuff sent over later when you found a nice place. "Good bye Jeeves." You hugged him.

"Good bye Miss I love you."

You smiled at him you knew he never voiced his feeling about anything. This showed you how much he was going to miss you "I love you too Jeeves. Take care of my babies for me."

"Yes Madame."

You went into the airport and checked in before getting on the plane.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You departed off the plane and looked around for a sign with your name on it. When you spotted it you quickly made your way over to the man standing there. "Konichiwa" he smiled.

"Konichiwa." You smiled back "Do you speak English?" you could speak the languages and pretty fluently you just were a little rusty.

"Yes, I do."

"Awsome, My Japanese is a little rusty. I'm –Name-" you bowed then laughed when a surprised look went across his face. "Is it really that shocking?"

"Sorry I'm use to American's sticking their hands out for a hand shake"

"Oh, well I'm half Japanese so I was brought up in both the American and Japanese ways"

"Oh, well welcome to Tokyo!"

"Thank you" you smiled and followed him out of the airport.

When you reached a hotel he helped you out of the car "Until you can find you a place to stay the company will be paying for you to stay here"

"Ok."

"When can you start?"

"Let me check in and put my things in my room I can start now."

"Are you sure?"

You nodded "Yes the faster I get started the faster I can familiarize myself with the area where I will be working. I'm going to try and find a place as close to the main building as I can."

"Ok I'll wait"

"Alright I will be right back."

You walked into the nice hotel and up to the desk. Giving your name you waited for them to get your room key and number. "Here you are Miss –Last name-"

"Arigato"

"Douitashimashite" she smiled at you and you smiled back.

You quickly walked up to your room and dropped off your things before rushing down the stairs back to the waiting car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sat at your desk they were still trying to find a writer for you to start off with they wanted to see how good you were before giving you just anybody. On top of that you had looked a at least 20 places and couldn't find anything big enough for you and your two little ones. So you were still stuck at the hotel eating out every night.

"I'M THROUGH WIH HIM! I DON'T KNOW HOW MITCHAN DEALT WITH HIM!"

You looked up to see your boss's frustrated face and the steaming editor rushing out of the office. You got up and approached cautiously "Sir?"

He looked at you "Yes?"

"Is everything ok?"

He sighed "Come in –Name-" You nodded and closed the door behind you.

"Yes sir?"

"There is this writer that we have been having trouble with since the girl whose place you took left us. He has driven every editor away that I have sent to him." He turned towards the window and stared out of it. "Would you be willing to try with him?"

You sat thoughtful and smiled he reminded you of your last writer "Sure I'm sure I can get what I need out of him."

He looked at you "Why do you think that?"

"He sounds like my last writer. I always got what I wanted from him"

"Good you will start tomorrow we need his submission by next Tuesday."

"Do you have his address?"

"I do, and here is his phone number as well."

"Thank you. I won't let you down!"

"You are dismissed"

You bowed and exited his office intending on showing him you could take anything that was thrown at you. He was already skeptical about hiring because of how young you were. You were only 21 and just barely out of college but you knew you could do the work if given the chance. You sat down at your desk and dialed the number only to get the voice mail so you hung up and decided you were going to go to his house today.

It wasn't that far but you took a cab since you weren't too sure where the place was. You walked down the dirt path and up to the house. Hearing shouting you stopped a few feet from the porch, a few moments later the door burst open and you saw a blur of gray and orange. Stepping quickly out of the way you watched silently you realized that it was two boys fighting and watching with interest your training kicked in you saw every opening that the orange haired boy left open to the other one.

"Kyo! Yuki! Stop please!" you turned to see a brown haired girl rush towards them followed by a man with black hair.

You stopped her out of instinct "You should never rush towards a fight in progress you will hurt yourself." She stared at you as if you had grown another head but you ignored her and turned back to the fight. The orange haired kid was breathing heavily and you scoffed he was pushing himself too hard. You heard the man come up behind you, you had decided that this was the writer just because the others two looked like they were just out of high school.

"Tohru, maybe you should get out guest here a drink."

"No thank you I'm fine. But, that kid might want one." You said pointing to the orange haired boy. "The others one's not breaking a sweat… but then again I wouldn't either if my opponent was leaving himself open every time he attacked." At that both boys looked over at you.

Everybody stood silently as they just stared at you. "Uh…Miss what are you doing here?" you looked at the girl before answering.

"I'm here for him" you pointed behind you and her eyes widened before she turned on him "What have you done this time Shigure? Did you tell another that they had your undying love?"

You looked at him with his eyebrow raised and smirked this was gonna be a great challenge he was EXACTLY like Jackson. You were going to LOVE breaking him.

As he looked at you from the corner of his eyes while he let Tohru finish yammering at him he saw you smirk and frowned "Tohru I honestly have no idea who this young woman is." she narrowed her eyes at him before turning back to you "I'm sorry if he did anything…"

You held up your hand for her to stop "You have nothing to apologize, he has done nothing…yet…" you said looking at him sideways "I'm just here to introduce myself"

"Oh, would you like to come in?"

You shook your head "No thank you that won't be necessary" you said to her before turning to him "Hi, I'm –Name- -Last Name-, I will be your new editor."

"What happened to Hokoru?"

"He switched writers."

"Oh, well in that case, nice meeting you."

You smiled and nodded "It will be a pleasure working with you." Without giving him time to respond you turned and started away.

"Uh..Miss –Last Name-?" you turned back to see that Tohru was walking towards you "Would you like to stay for dinner? Maybe talk to him about the due dates?"

"I don't think that would be appropriate."

"I would take her offer" it was the gray haired kid "He's a bit of a nuisance when it comes to getting his book."

You blinked before shaking your head "You're one of those." You knew of course but you wanted to see what his reaction would be. You weren't surprised by the reaction "In that case I guess I will have to stay since I tried calling earlier and all I got was the answering machine." You saw him rub the back of his head while looking away yup he had been home.

"Were having Mizu Taki hope you like it." Tohru said grabbing your hand and pulling you into the house.

Smiling you nodded "It's my favorite my dad use to make it for me all the time"

She showed you to the table and then went and got you some tea. You watched Shigure lean against the door and eye you. "Is there something that you would like to ask me?"

"Why you."

"Excuse me?"

"They haven't given me a female editor since Mitchan."

"I wonder why." You said sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes at you. You just smiled and waited for Tohru to come back with your tea.

"Do they think you can do what they couldn't?"

"They asked me and I said yes." You shrugged "I've been here a week and they haven't given me a writer so I jumped at the chance"

"Why wait so long?"

Tohru walked in and set down your tea "Because I'm so young."

"How old are you?" Tohru asked curiously.

"I'm 21"

"What?" Shigure said.

"Shigure!" Tohru said scolding him

"It's ok a lot of writers that have had me in the past said the same thing. I'm use to people not wanting me as their editor"

'_She blew it off like it was nothing what is this girl…'_

Your cell phone went off and you excused yourself to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how's everything going?"

"It's going finally got my assignment"

"That's great babe!" you winced "Jackson please."

"I'm sorry I know. I just love you so much!" you sighed you knew your previous writer had fallen for you but you couldn't help that it was strictly business for you. You had told him many times that you didn't have any feelings for him but he wouldn't give up. Even when you had a little relationship with that doctor.

"I know, look I gotta go."

"Ok, love talk to you later." You sighed as you hung up

"Problem?"

You jumped as you heard Shigure right behind you. Turning you realize just how close he was to you "No, none at all."

"Who is this Jackson?"

"What business is it of yours?"

"It is my business to know about my editor."

"It is your business to write the pages that are required for printing and turn them in on time so that they can go into print when they are to be debuted."

He looked as if you had just slapped him and you pushed past him into the living room to see Yuki and Tohru setting the table. "Looks good" you commented as you sat again.

"Thank you, I hope you like it"

"I'm sure I will Tohru" you said smiling at her.

She smiled back and sat down Shigure had finally come and sat down across from you while Yuki sat next to you and Kyo stubbornly stood in the door way. "So Miss –Last Name-"

"Please call me –Name-" she nodded and continued

"Where did you live before now?"

"In America"

"Oh, you speak Japanese fluently."

"I was raised as and American and a Japanese since my father wanted me to experience his culture as well."

"Oh! You half Japanese?"

"Yes I know I don't really look like it I took after my mother more than my father."

"That is awesome"

Yuki smiled at you "What brought you here?"

You caught yourself before telling him your parents death "This job I needed a change of scenery" you smiled back.

Shigure caught your hesitation but didn't comment on it. He had to admit it you were a strange one. You were like Tohru not letting people see what was going on in the inside but it seemed you were fighting to keep yourself from falling into a dark hole. You were hiding something. He was going to find out what that secret was.

"What did your family have to say about you leaving?"

You looked away from Tohru sadness in your eyes "They…would miss me."

Tohru let that subject go and went to get desert after her and Yuki cleaned the tabled off.

"So down to business," you said after taking a bite of the desert called Mitsumame it was one of the things that your father hadn't made because he never made it right but tasted really good "I want what is due by the end of the week."

"But the due date is Tuesday."

"I know what the due date is, this is my due date. Your due date will always be before that. In this case I want it by Friday or Saturday no excuses." You took another bite.

Tohru and Yuki were looking at you like you were crazy but you ignored them. "If I don't." he arched an eyebrow.

"You'll find out." You finished your desert and stood with your dish.

"Oh! I got that!" Tohru exclaimed

"No, no you sit I'm not helpless" you said smiling at her. "Everything was very delicious thank you and I hate to eat and run but I need to get back to search for more places to live."

Tohru gasped "Where are you staying?"

"I'm living in a hotel for now waiting to find something."

"Oh, ok. Well Good luck!"

"Thank you, Remember Shigure the end of the week. Have a good night everybody!"

You left and caught a cab back to the hotel. When you reached your room you noticed something was off. You hadn't left your suit case open. Opening it you went through it everything was accounted for so you brushed it off and got in the shower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**R&R please! :D**

**Love-Chan: So how was this first chappie? This actually turned out pretty goof I stuck to my out like XD **

**Shigure: WTH is your problem?**

**Love-Chan: What?"**

**Shigure: I what I want I don't have set due dates!**

**Love-Chan: Shut it Shigure or I'll put you In the hole!**

**Shigure: *mumbles under breath***

**Love-Chan: Please Review I will review only if I can get 3 reviews! Otherwise I'll think this is an EPIC FAIL and take it down. XD**

**~ 3 Ja ne!**


	2. Author's Note

~Author's Note~

Hey guys,

Sorry this isn't an update…I Have started on the next chapter…it would be posted but the dat that I didn't have to work nor did I have HW I was getting one of my tattoos touched up and since it was on my foot it was very painful the second time…so please bear with my I'm writing as fast as I can! BTW…have no clue who I want the reader to end up with in the end so I'm going to do a vote!

**Here are your choices:**

Shigure

Momiji

Hatsuharu

Kyo

Yuki

Ritsu

Hatori

Ayame

Kureno

At one point in the story you, the reader, will meet each of the Sohma member of the Sohma family, after that initial first meeting it will depend on who you choose as the love of your life!

I will leave the voting open for a few good chapters because until I know who you all choose the story really can't progress. So PLEASE VOTE! :D

I'll keep an updated poll in the upcoming chapters but only until I get the first vote(s) in.

Thank you for reading! Update will be coming soon!


	3. The Urge!

**Me: YAY! Two reviews!**

**Yoko: You act like that is such a big feat...**

**Me: -Glare- It is for me ass hole.**

**Yoko: Whatever**

**Me: Thanks to you who took the time to review! :D Please read the author's note that I posted a few days ago! **

**Yoko: -Sigh-**

**Me: Disclaimer!**

**Yoko: She doesn't own you or Fruits basket! **

**Me: -Mutters- wish I did…**

**A/N: Just so it doesn't get too confusing I'm going to be putting some of the dialect into italic and bold.**

**Bold: This will be the grandfather**

**Italic: This will be the grandmother **

**Chapter 2-The urge**

It had been a month already and Shigure was becoming a hassle you could see why other editors wanted to kill him and kept requesting transfers. You how ever wouldn't let him get the better of you and you would show your boss that you could handle any writer that he gave you.

Getting out of the cab you sighed another day gone by and you still hadn't broken him of giving his writings on the assigned due date. It was getting annoying now, you walked up to the door and before you could knock on it you heard the yelling and crashing start. So you stepped off the porch to keep from getting in the middle of the normal daily fight and watched as the door burst open. Tohru sighed as she came out the door "Bothersome?" you said and she nodded.

"It's really getting old"

"You here to bother Shigure again?" you nodded "He left a little while ago."

You growled "Again?"

"This time it was an actual reason." She said laughing. "Is he getting on your nerves yet?"

"Not yet. It's coming close to that though."

She laughed at your glowering face before sobering up "Are you busy on Saturday?"

"Nah…I was gonna get up early and come bug him."

"Will you go shopping with me?"

"Sure what time?"

"Noon?"

"Perfect that will give me time to come bug him for a good few hours."

Tohru laughed "You just like to annoy him."

"Sadly I can't deny that." You smiled at her.

She turned to look at Kyo and Yuki "I wish they would get along."

"Why don't they?"

She hesitated as if deciding what she should say. "It's a family thing…" she said finally.

You nodded not questioning her you knew about family secrets. You had some of your own and weren't too keen on talking about it either. "I guess I should get home before it starts pouring."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Looking up you noticed just how late it was. You had left the office later than you thought and winced _'Shit…I gotta get back before the moon starts coming out' _you thought to yourself. "-Name-?"

"Sorry I can't tonight I promised that I would be online so my cousin can talk to me."

"Oh…ok"

"Thanks for the offer though Tohru."

Smiling she nodded "It's the least I can do since Shigure is so complicated."

You smiled "Yes, he is"

"By the way have you found a place?"

"No, and I feel bad that I'm still at the hotel."

"Why don't you stay here until you find a place then?"

"That's ok. I don't wanna be a bother. As it is I'm sure that I'm getting on Shigure's nerves"

"That you are." You jumped at his voice coming from right behind you. You didn't know how he crept up on you because of how good your hearing was but you were not happy that he had.

"Don't come up behind me like that." You said turning to face him.

"Or what?"

"Next time you will be on the ground on your back." You huffed before starting away from him towards the street.

He followed you "Are you not staying for dinner?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"My cousin wants to talk to me and I have to be online for that."

"Oh, Well Tohru's offer still stands."

"What?"

"If you wanna stay here you can it wouldn't be a problem."

"It's ok really." You couldn't stay here, you had a secret to keep and living here wouldn't keep it a secret.

"Ok…"

"I'll see you on Saturday." You said quickly entering the cab you flagged down not giving him time to reply. The moon was rising fast and you were struggling to hold back. Being half werewolf and half vampire sucked because it was harder to hold on to one's morals when both halves were fighting to be let out. You were one of the very few in your family that were half and half and luckily you were one of the stronger ones that didn't need to be locked in a cage.

In your family there were maybe 8 children that were half and half. Both of your cousin's from America being two of them besides you and one that lived here in Japan. All four of you could hold on to your human state of mind while the other four had to be locked up and because of this you were hated by the other four's parents. What's worse you being the princess and inheriting both of the family business after your grandfather and grandmother died since both of your parents were killed. You were thinking of just handing one side over to your cousin Mizu and one over to her brother Haruki since you really wanted nothing to do with either business. Of course nobody knew that yet.

When you reached the hotel you paid and rushed inside only to get stopped by the desk clerk "Miss you have somebody here to see you they are waiting in the employee lounge."

Frowning you pushed at the beasts clawing to come out of you and nodded "Can you bring them out? I'll escort them to my room." She nodded and disappeared. Standing there it felt like an eternity before she showed up again, with two people following, when you knew it was only a few minutes.

You were surprised to see your Vampire grandfather and Lycan grandmother. It was no secret that both of them hated each other because of the feud that had been going on up until your parents got together.

"Grandmother, Grandfather" you said shock evident in your voice "What are you doing here?" both narrowed their eyes on you but said nothing since they knew that you didn't bow just because you were in a public place. "Please follow me up to my room" you said regaining your composure even though you knew that they loved you, you still got nervous when they were around. When you reached and entered your room you excused yourself and went into the bathroom to change.

When you emerged your hair had changed to silver and dropped to the middle of your back while your eyes had gone blood red. You bowed before you said "What brings you two here?" you said as you walked to the fridge in your room and pulled out a bottle of blood.

You grandmother sneered at your room _"This is where you live?"_

"This is just temporary grandmother. I'm looking for a place that is big enough for both me and the kids." She nodded but didn't answer your question. "Are you going to make me ask again?" you were already getting annoyed and that was not a good sign. Even though you got nervous around them when you were on the night before the full moon was to show you got extremely moody.

Narrowing her eyes at you she spoke _"We have reason to believe that your parent's 'accident' wasn't really an accident" _

You shook your head "But the cleanup crew…"

Your grandfather spoke up this time **"We both have one werewolf and one vampire on the cleanup crew that we would trust with our lives. At first when my informant came forward and voiced his suspicions I blew it off because I had seen the crash and it didn't look suspicious to me. But then your grandmother's informant came forward with the same suspicions." **

"Are you sure that they just didn't corroborate each other's stories to make you look into it?" you said sipping on your bottle of blood. You would have offered but you knew that your grandfather preferred drinking straight from the source. Something that you were never able to do.

"_We thought of that"_ said your grandmother _"But, the stories weren't exactly the same and when they got in the same room with us and pointed out each problem they found we saw a pattern."_

You paced back and forth "Do you have any ideas who would want to hurt mom and dad?" you asked.

They both shook their heads_ "It could be an out sider or it could be one of the clan or even of the family."_ Your grandmother sighed.

"Have your informants been investigating?"

"_**Yes"**_ they both answered.

"By the way, and by no means am I complaining, why are you two so chummy with each other?"

"**I miss my babygirl"** said your grandfather **"And I want who did this brought to justice. If that means working with a Lycan then so be it."**

"_Same here. I miss your father dearly"_

You knew how hard it was for them to say that. Both valued their pride above all else, or so you thought until now. At least now you knew they weren't the cold hearted bitch and bastard that you thought them to be.

"So, we need to find out who killed mom and dad then."

"_Yes, we have reason to believe that they are after you as well" _

"Why?"

"**If we have an untimely death then you would succeed us both taking over the family businesses."**

"But, I have no plans on taking over the family businesses…"

"_**What?"**_ they both said their eyes wide.

"I'm going to let Mizu and Haruki take over. Grandmother, you wanted dad to succeed you right?" she nodded. "Grandfather you wanted mom to do the same for you yes?" he also nodded.

"It's better to have a male running the family business for the Lycan's, No offense to you grandmother since you have done a great job at taking over after grandfather Lycan died, but if I took over both, one fraction or even both might want to try and over turn me because they would believe that I took one side over the other." They both nodded "If I let them take over, because they are brother and sister and would never turn on each other, they would be able to hold their position better than if I tried taking both positions. And let's face it you both know that I have no idea how the businesses work both mom and dad tried teaching me for both sides of the family. I really suck at it."

"_But can they do it?"_

"If given the time to be taught I'm sure they can."

"**But, Mizu.."** your grandfather started.

"I know she isn't the best at things right now but if you train her under you as you did for mom she will learn and come to understand it."

"**You are more cut out for the job than you realize –Name-"**

You hid your shock your Grandfather never gave you compliments he always critized you because you drank blood from a bottle. "Thank you but, I'm really not, I still can't shift on command. I drink blood from a bottle…And again not being disrespectful but why are you being so nice?"

"_I've already lost my son. I won't lose you too."_ Your grandmother said.

"**Neither will I. We have changed a lot since your parents died –Name-…We figured that your parents were going to produce another heir to one of the businesses they had been trying….they succeeded and your mother was pregnant with twins. So we really weren't pressuring you because we figured that they would just take over…"**

"Why didn't mom tell me she was pregnant?"

"**When a vampire is pregnant with twins we have to be careful, and telling people would have put stress on your mother. She almost lost you before he had you because of stress."**

"But…"

"**She wanted to be sure she was going to be able to keep them before letting you know."**

"_Even if they hadn't we had your two babies that could take over."_

You smiled at that "Yea…I hate to say it but my son is just like his father. Even at this early age.."

"**Wait…I thought you didn't know who raped you…"**

You winced "I did. I just didn't want you to go ape shit on him."

"_Who was it?"_

"He's from another family…they made him do it."

"**Who?"**

"Is this going to start a war?"

"**Maybe."**

"Then I won't tell you. We can't risk losing either of you. Besides, he apologized profusely for it. He even gives me money for them when I didn't ask."

"_Has he seen them?"_

"Yes."

"**-Name-…"**

"I know but if you had seen the agony on his face as he did what they told him…because his mother had an affair and she died giving birth to him his family has shunned him. On top of that he is like me. So we won't know which side of the family takes over in them till they hit puberty."

"_I thought our children were the only lunatics."_

You laughed "No there are more but I'm sure they top the list."

"**If I promise I'll let it go will you tell me who it is?"**

"Yes."

"**I promise then"**

"Make a blood oath. That way I know that you will heed to it."

"**Fine…I make a blood oath that I will not go after this kid"**

"It's Ignacio of the Coldbane Clan."

"**What? But he's the…"**

"Exactly…"

"**Even if I hadn't of made that oath I wouldn't go after him."**

"_You are going soft old man"_

"**You wouldn't say that if you knew his story…hell if I know my granddaughter and I do. She claimed it was rape so that his family would praise him and be somewhat kind to him."**

"You are right. I felt bad and when he told me we concocted a plan. It sorta went as planned."

"_What do you mean?"_

"I hadn't planned on getting pregnant. So I had to tell mom and dad that I was raped and that I didn't know who. I never was gonna tell any of the family about it…but I got pregnant."

"**You are too much like your mother…"**

"I know." The phone started ringing cutting off the conversation. "Excuse me for a moment."

"Hello?"

~Miss –Name-?~

"Yes what is it?"

~There is a young man here to see you.~

You frowned "Did he give you his name?"

~Hold on a moment Miss.~ you heard her asking the stranger for his name before turning back to the conversation with you. ~He said his name is Shigure~

You sighed and rubbed the bridge of your nose in annoyance "Put him on the phone please."

~Hello my dear~

"What do you want?"

~You forgot my submission.~

"Are you just using it as an excuse to get up to my room?"

He gasped ~I would never.~

"Sure you wouldn't…I'll just get it from you on Saturday…I have guests right now."

~But, I came all this way in the rain.~ You heard him pout and looked over at your grandparents as you covered the bottom of the receiver

"Do you mind if my writer comes up for a bit?"

"**Will he leave if we say no?" **

You shook your head

_"Fine"_

"Thank you, I promise I will get rid of him as fast as I can." You uncovered the phone and rattled off your room number and hung up before going to your black bag and pulling out a (Hair Color) wig, pulling your hair into a wrap you put it on. Then you pulled out (Eye color) contacts and popped them in, you finished getting everything on just as there was a knock on the door.

"Please no drinking his blood grandfather…I need him so I can prove that I'm not too young."

"**I will be good."**

You opened the door and greeted him "Hello, come in please."

He walked in and you shut the door behind him "Nice hotel they have you in."

You nodded as you followed him "Shigure, this is my Grandmother Bloodrayne and my Grandfather Dreadweep. Grandmother, Grandfather this is my writer Shigure"

"Nice to meet you both." He smiled and you sighed.

"Where is your submission?"

"My, My so fast."

"Shigure I was nice enough to allow you up here while I was dealing with family business, now hand it over."

Sighing he handed it over "No need to be so mean"

"I even brought food." He held up a lunch box.

"Tohru's idea?"

He nodded "Yes she was worried you didn't eat."

"She is such a sweet girl"

"**We need to get going" **your grandfather said in the language of the vampire

"_Yes your grandfather needs to get back before the sun starts coming up." _Your grandmother said in the same language.

"I'm sorry" you said bowing to them slightly.

"**It's ok babygirl" he said switching back to Japanese "I will come see you before we leave tomorrow."**

"When will you be leaving?"

"_Early evening"_

"Ok, Love you."

They said their good byes and hugged you before departing.

"Did they leave because of me?"

"Nah they need to get some sleep before flying home." You said rinsing out the glass you used to drink your blood and set it on the sink.

"What language were you speaking?"

You winced you had hoped he wouldn't ask "It's a dead language" you lied.

"Do you know what it's called?"

"Nah. I was just taught it"

"What time are you coming over on Saturday?"

"Well since I don't have to bug you about your submission anymore this week I don't have to get up as early."

"Why don't you reconsider the offer?"

"You saw why tonight."

"Why?"

You sighed "My grandparents, and probably more family, will just drop by at any time. I had no clue that they were in Japan much less coming to see me."

"I thought that's why you came home early in the first place."

You shook your head "No my cousin was going to be online so I could chat with her…now I'm gonna have to call her. And tell her that I'm sorry."

"Oh…Well I'm sorry for barging in."

"Don't worry about it. We were finishing up and if you hadn't of come in I would have had to deal with them until they were ready to leave."

"Why didn't you kick them out."

"You never kick out the heads of the family's."

"Are they not married?"

You laughed at him. "Oh, that is the funniest thing…That was my mom's dad, and my dad's mom. They hate each other. They are the heads of two different powerful families."

"So your parents would inherit the family businesses right?"

At the mention of your parents you stiffened "Something like that."

He noticed that the mention of your parents bothered you so he stood "Let me get out of here so you can get some sleep. Again I apologize for interrupting. See you Saturday"

"Ok"

~Saturday Morning~

You yawned as you walked up to the Sohma house it was going to be a long day. You knocked on the door and Tohru opened it. "Hey you ready?"

She nodded "Just let me tell the boy's that I'm leaving."

"Alright" she went back in and you shivered.

There was somebody or something watching you. Slowly you turned and leaned against the wall near the door to watch the trees. You could still feel their eyes on you, it was either a half breed or a Lycan since your vampire clan couldn't walk in the daylight and you were hoping that it was the latter since you could control not shifting into a wolf better than keeping your fangs from showing.

Tohru came out of the house and you moved to put your body between hers and the trees "Ready?" you smiled at her and she nodded.

"I hope you don't mind walking."

"Of course not"

"Awsome"

When you reached the store you made sure to keep your body between the window and Tohru as you walked up and down the aisles you didn't want them to think you cared for her but, she was such a sweet girl and your heart went out to her after you heard her story, you would feel bad if she had gotten hurt.

As you shopped you talked about random things before you two stopped for lunch and she brought up Shigure. "So Shigure came to see you last night."

You nodded "Yea, he's lucky that my grandparents and I were finishing up our conversation" you said taking a bite of your burger.

"Why?"

"My grandparents don't like to be interrupted when they are talking family business."

"Oh, that is understandable."

You nodded, "I surprised I didn't get laid into for him coming over but then again…they were unannounced."

"Was everything ok?"

"Oh yes they were asking about my kids."

"You have kids? This young?

You nodded "It was a stupid m mistake but, I wouldn't go back n change it for the world I love my kids."

"How old are they?"

"A year"

"Awww"

"Yea I miss them but I need a place to stay before I have my cousin being them over."

"Isn't their father around?"

"It's complicated…"

"Oh…ok"

"Yea…

"Were almost done thanks for coming." She said as she threw away her trash.

You followed suit "Of course I needed a break from him" you laughed.

After getting the rest of what was on the list you started back toward the house. When you were walking up the path you heard a sound and turned towards it. When you saw the sharp end of a crossbow you kicked at it while pushing Tohru forward. "Run to the house!" you shouted and not waiting to see if she listened you turned to face the assailant. He was wearing all black including a black ski mask. You narrowed your eyes you moved to place yourself between the house and man standing in front of you.

The man threw a punch and you dodged it. You waited and he threw another this time you grabbed his fist and twisted around flipping him onto his back. He recovered quickly and rushed you. Stepping back a few steps you braced for the impact. Hitting you full force he drove you to the ground and got a lucky punch in.

You winced as you felt your lip split and tasted blood in your mouth. You had been holding back afraid that it was a mortal that had attacked but after that punch you knew that it wasn't and dipped into your vampire strength. You head butted him and he cursed, then you pushed him off of you to stand. You waited until he got up because you wouldn't kick a dog when it was down and you were assuming he was a Lycan since vampires couldn't come out in the daytime unless they were halflings and there weren't many of those in your world. It took a few minutes for him to get up and when he did he sneered "Why didn't you finish me off?"

"I won't kick a dog when he's down…insult intended…besides you split my lip I'm kicking your ass for that one."

He growled "How is just a bitch gonna get one over on me?"

"This girl is one tough bitch and a pissed off one at that you mongrel"

"That another insult?"

"You want more? Cause I know ever one that was written"

"No more talking"

"Eager to get your ass kicked?"

He didn't answer and attacked again. You flipped over him and knocked him face first into the ground. He got up again and tried sweeping your feet out from under you. He missed and you hit him in the sternum knocking the breath out of him. Waiting until he stood you did a round-house kick, kicking him in the face sending him flying into the tree to your right. Again he stood and you punched him in the ribs this time he didn't get up and you smiled before hitting one of his pressure points knocking him out and searching his pockets for an ID.

Meanwhile….

Tohru rushed into the house calling for Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure. She had turned around to see why you had pushed her and when she saw the masked figure she ran to the house. When they come running she quickly told them what she saw and they went to help. They got there and saw the masked man punch you and split your lip. They were about to help when you head butted him and stood your back to them. They watched as you waited for him to get up.

"Why didn't you finish me off?"

"I won't kick a dog when he's down…insult intended…besides you split my lip I'm kicking your ass for that one."

He growled "How is just a bitch gonna get one over on me?"

"This girl is one tough bitch and a pissed off one at that you mongrel"

"That another insult?"

"You want more? Cause I know ever one that was written"

"No more talking"

"Eager to get your ass kicked?"

They watched you make quick work of the man and then watched you knock him unconscious before searching his pockets for an id presumably. Tohru slowly approached "Is he dead?"

You shook your head "No I just knocked him unconscious."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know…No ID." You pulled out your cell phone and dialed your grandmothers number.

~Hello?~

Switching languages so the others couldn't understand you told her about the attack "No ID and I don't know what clan he's from…he doesn't smell like any of ours."

~Tie him up…your grandfather and I told the families that you would be living there with your two little ones and to take care of you if you needed it...they are getting a house ready for you and the kids. I know you wanted something big enough but for you and the kids but not too big but you are the heir to both sides and will stay that way until your cousins and/or children learn the ropes we won't announce that until we feel that they are ready. We are sending some of the older servants over to the house to live with you so that you have help.~

"But,"

~No buts young lady we fear for your safety…we always have but because your parents were alive we didn't worry too much now that they are dead and there is a possible threat I want somebody there to help you in case you have to fight that way they can get the children out while you focus on protecting yourself.~

You sighed there was no arguing with her so you didn't try "Have you told them yet?"

~No we are going to let you do it.~

"Alright I'll question him."

~How are you going to do it? Didn't you say that there were people around?~

"Not right now…can you have grandfather get the family to let me use their torture chamber?"

~Yes you want me to have them come get him too?~

"Yes when he wakes up I want him naked and chained up to the walls. I want nothing near him but a table with my favorite toys."

~Does he know what toys those are?~

"Yes. Just tell him exactly what I said he'll know what I want…"

~Is it night time?~

"Shit…wait Dai can come get him. He's a Halfling remember? He'll be able to come get him…just have grandfather call and let them know about everything else and that there is an incoming prisoner I'll call him."

~Ok. I will.~

She hung up without saying good bye you did too and you called your cousin. "Dai I need you to come get somebody for me."

*Where?*

You rattled off the address before closing your phone and turning to the others "My cousin is coming to take care of him."

"Is he in law enforcement?"

You nodded not looking at Shigure as he narrowed his eyes on you. He knew that you were lying you were speaking a language he hadn't heard in while and had understood every word of what you had said just like the other night with your grandparents. Only two types of people knew that language and you had to be one of them. There was something more to you than you were letting on.

When your cousin arrived you let him come throw some sliver laced cuffs on him and throw him into the back of the car. "Mom know he's coming?"

"She should grandfather should have called her by now."

"Did you call grandmother and tell her?"

"I called her, she said she would tell grandfather to call your mother."

"They getting along now?"

"Shocking I know. But after mom and dad's death they realized that they didn't wanna lose another since your ma and pa had to take over the family businesses here and they couldn't take over since mom and dad died."

"O I thought hell would have had to freeze over first."

"Me too." You laughed "Now get going before this ass hole wakes up. You mom should have my instructions. I don't want him touched before I get there." He nodded and got in the car to drive off.

Your stomach started cramping and you cursed you forgot to bring a canister with blood in it and you needed it after that fight.

"-Name-? You ok?" Tohru asked concerned.

"Yes just over did it I guess…it's been a while since I fought like that, I haven't been doing my stretching and exercises to keep me in shape and it was sudden."

"You sure?"

"Mhmm." She turned around and you winced as you straightened. This was getting bad you hated biting mortals but this pain was becoming unbearable and you needed to stop it or your eyes would turn red and you couldn't have that.

"Are you gonna stay for dinner?"

"I need to get home and call my cousin I gotta talk to her. Maybe tomorrow night."

"Alright see you tomorrow" you smiled.

**Me: Finally done! XD**

**Yoko: Must you be so annoying today?**

**Me: Don't start with me Yoko your still on my shit list.**

**Yoko: If you would have just let me..**

**Me: -cutting him off- On that note…please review! I won't update until I get another 2 reviews atleast! :D**

**Ja Ne!**


	4. Torture or Guests?

**Chapter 3- Torture or Guests?**

**Me: Ok! I have updated both of my other stories :D. So if you haven't read them Please give them a try and tell me how they are! **

**Yoko: It's about time you slow ass.**

**Me: Shut up! I've been depressed!**

**Yoko: -Sigh- She doesn't own Fruits basket…Maybe the next update will be sooner.**

**Me: Ja Ne ~**

You walked down to the coffee shop where you were meeting your cousin so you could go torture…talk…to your guest you had called Jeeves and your cousin had picked up really fast and when you heard that everybody was happy you wanted to let them stay but you gave Jeeves the news and he said he would tell the others. You weren't taking them all just the ones that had taken care of you and knew what was needed. Luckily all of the younger ones were completely trained so you weren't leaving Mizu with nothing. After finishing the conversation you had told Mizu what was going on and that she needed to keep quiet about it.

You stopped by the Sakura trees that were in the park next to the shopping center where the coffee shop was it was beautiful this time of year. This had been your parent's favorite time of the year. It was the first time they had been sent on a mission that were against each other. You knew the story of how they met and back when you were younger and even part of your teen years it made you gag when your father and mother would get that lovey dovey look in their eyes as they told you the story for the 20 millionth time. You wished now that you had of listened that one time before they left for that trip.

Two tears slid down your face, one from each eye, you missed them so much that it hurt sometimes. Turning away towards the coffee shop you scrubbed at your face you needed to be "Death" the name was given to you. It was whispered to the kids that were now being born in other clans and even your own clan. You earned the name when you destroyed an entire fleet of men from one of the other clans after they had attacked and wounded your mother. One had survived and ran telling stories of you. You had only been 12, still a babe in the eyes of the older men and women of the clan.

From that day on nobody messed with your mother. You reached the coffee shop, it was tucked into the right and it had been your life savior the last month, just as your cousin did you bought your favorite Frappuccino while he bought a coffee. You sat in the back corner to drink your drinks and chat for a little bit before getting to the gory stuff. "So –Name- I didn't know you were in town…much less the country..." You glowered at him he laughed it off "I'm not complaining…I just didn't know. Now you're moving in on my bachelor pad...WITH kids…you "crampin" my style" you glared at him he laughed again.

"Blame your grandmother" you said sighing you knew he didn't really care you were moving in he was one of the few cousins you had that actually liked you. "She said I had to."

"You know I'm just kidding how are the little ones doing?"

"They are ok. I miss my babies."

"They'll be here soon Haruki is bringing them right?"

You nodded as you stared at the people around you. You felt like something wasn't right but you couldn't put your finger on what was making you uneasy. "He's supposed to come here for some reason I didn't really care about. He said he would bring them then."

"That could be a month from now."

You caught the sight of somebody lurking you calmly sipped your drink and answered him "I thought of that he said that he didn't have to come right away that it wasn't that important…Hiro.."

The person that was lurking slowly made their way up to the counter, they were wearing black pants and a dark grey sweater with the hood pulled up to cover their face. You reached over and grabbed Hiro's hand turning it palm up you tapped out what was making you uneasy in Morris Code. He casually pulled your hand closer to him and kissed the back of it "Come on honey we need to get going." He took both cups and tossed them in the trash before wrapping an arm around you to lead you out of the store. The hooded person followed

"Slow down a little I need their scent." You whispered. Hiro looked down at you but complied you saw that the person was getting closer to you so you turned to smile up at your cousin. "Darling I thought we were going to go see your mother today before I had to see my writer."

"I don't know if we should she was kind of mad at my grandfather this morning."

You inwardly winced "Oh well what do you want to do then? I have a few hours to kill."

He stopped under a Sakura tree turned towards you and grinned. You knew what his perverted mind went to…you should have chosen your words better. "We didn't get to have any fun last night that would definitely kill a few hours."

You saw the cheeks of the hooded person turn red but from the angle you were at and trying to be conspicuous you couldn't see the face. "No." your turned on your heel and started off towards the middle of the park.

"Come on babe…It's been a few days"

"It's good for you if you skip a few days...between activities."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is, besides I have to be caught up for when the kids come."

"What an even better excuse! I'll never get any with them around…hell I don't get any when they aren't around." You scanned the area as you walked away from him. It was too quiet there weren't any birds chirping while flitting from tree to tree. It was early spring and they should have been chasing each other. You couldn't see any of the other spring animals either. You slowed down as you reached the middle of the park. You heard something thunk in to the tree next to you. When you turned your head there was an arrow sticking out of it "-Name-."

Hiro grabbed you and pulled you back to him. "Get out of here Hiro."

"I'm not leaving you."

"I will be fine as long as I don't have to worry about you getting hurt just go." You saw him hesitate; you knew that it was hard for him to leave you knowing that you were supposed to survive in case something happened to your grandparents but, you needed room to maneuver, while you had worked with him it had been years since then and you didn't know if his fighting style had changed. "I'll meet you back at the house."

"Be careful."

You shot a grin over at him "My middle name is careful."

"No it's destructive."

You shrugged as he started off you waited until he was out of sight knowing he wouldn't leave until you were done. You breathed out slowly as you sank to the ground in a meditative position; you let your senses flare out to find your attackers. The one with the hoodie was behind you while three were in front and to the sides of you. You frowned, there had to be more, if this was a team that was sent to kill you there had to be more everybody in every clan knew your strengths and powers. You stilled and waited for them to attack or for somebody to come forward, it didn't take long for the one who had been following you to step out of the bushed and started towards you.

He circled around so that he was in front of you before approaching. Opening your eyes you arched on brow "To bring so little you must either be confidant for stupid" you stood slowly before saying "I'm going to go for stupid."

You saw their mouth twitch before they raised their hands in a surrendering gesture "I do not come to fight you. I would have brought more people with me. Your reputation precedes you." The voice light and airy, but you couldn't tell if it was a male or female that you were talking to. From the voice you would say it was a female, but from the way that they moved and walked it seemed like it was a male with the bulky clothes and colors it was hard to decipher which they were.

"I'm sure it does. It's had almost ten years to be told to all the clans both lycan and vampire alike. What is your business with me?"

"I believe that you were attacked yesterday afternoon?"

"What of it? He was one of yours" you made it a statement not a question.

"Actually no he wasn't. He was of a different clan we would have sent more than one to attack you."

"Get on with what you want." You were getting annoyed having to talk to a faceless voice but you were forcing patience it was better to find out who this was and what they wanted so you didn't inadvertedly start a war with another clan.

"We have come to ask for your protection."

This you hadn't expected a fight yes but not protection. "Why would you ask this of me" your regal voice starting to show. It didn't happen often because you could control your accent, but when you suspected treachery or a con it was thick.

You heard the voice waver at the authoritative tone you used but listened as they started talking. "May we go somewhere we could talk?

"Depends." You said turning towards the tree that had an arrow sticking out of it. "Are your men going to try and shoot me or my friend again?"

You saw the displeasure cross the bottom half of the covered face "They weren't supposed to do that. I told them no weapons."

"You need better control of your men. If I were you I would punish the one that disobeyed." You turned your gaze towards where the arrow had been shot from while narrowing your eyes. "Insubordination isn't tolerated in my clan." You felt the anger rolling off the man that had shot the arrow it seemed familiar but you didn't know from where you turned back to look at the one who had spoken "Where would you like to talk?"

"I do apologize for that madam." You frowned, it had been forever since you had been called that it was weird to hear it again. "Anywhere that would please you."

"You might want to revise that statement. I am not known for my kindness you know."

"Yes I know this. But I would like you to feel comfortable while talking to me and considering what your course of action would be."

You looked down at your watch, it was almost three. You still had to get the information you needed from your poisoner and visit with family. There was only one solution "We can talk at my family's estate."

Hiro walked to the edge of the tree line and scowled "-Name- that isn't a good idea."

"It's a perfect one. If they want to talk they can talk after I've extracted my information from my prisoner and it'll give them a taste of what I will do if they are here to harm me or my family. They will of course be bound and blindfolded as well as their senses dulled on the way there and back so they can't find the main house." You said looking at the person standing in front of you.

The cloaked figure tilted their head "Fine."

One of the trees moved and then a person appeared "M-"

"We will do it her way." They growled while tossing a look over at the one that appeared.

"But, we can't trust them."

"If we are asking for her protection then we will have to trust them."

You looked over to him and smiled an evil smile "Are you scared?"

He stiffened visibly "No I'm not."

"You are one arrogant bastard aren't you?" you took a step towards the guy. Hiro appeared in front of you.

"Don't antagonize him."

You scoffed "That wasn't antagonizing."

"Find another source for your anger and hurt. It sounds like the one they are following is being genuine."

"They might be but that one" you pointed to the man behind him "Isn't making my favoring them at the moment."

Hiro sighed when you turned back to the cloaked figure, "Call you men in, But if I feel like you are threatening anybody I care about I will drain you all dry," you turned slowly so they could all see the cold look in your eyes "After I torture you." Your voice didn't rise. "Oh, and one other thing. While I am extracting my information you will all be separated and guarded. I don't want you changing a plan if you try to attack my family."

The cloaked figure nodded at you "Understood." They turned towards the wood signaling for them to come in. The one that had loosed the arrow at you walked forward grudgingly as Hiro called in a car and reinforcements. The other two followed at a much slower pace on was smaller with long blonde hair, you assumed it was a female the other was tall taller than Hiro even he had shoulder length auburn hair. While you could tell the one with a cloak on and two of the others were werewolves the last one wasn't. He was a both a werewolf and vampire.

"You have a half breed with you?" you asked surprised. You knew that your father's kind didn't really associate with the half breeds unless it was your family.

Every one of them stilled while staring at you "How could you tell what he is?" it was the woman that had come out of the woods.

Looking over at her you answered "I am one of you didn't know this."

The cloaked figure answered this time "Yes we did. But there have been others that couldn't tell"

You shrugged "I've always been able to tell the difference between all three vampire, lycan, and half breeds." You turned before anybody could say anything and looked at the one holding the crossbow. "Give him the weapon." You motioned to Hiro and the man scowled as he handed Hiro the weapon. You smiled at him sweetly "Thank you for obliging willingly."

"Mao." You heard one of them growl but you didn't know where it came from.

"If you would get in front of me and walk to the entrance to the park." The man with the auburn hair immediately started forward. While you could see their hair color and the shape of their faces they still had masks covering the majority of their face and couldn't see facial features. You would wait before pulling them off. They others followed the cloaked figure bringing up the rear.

There was something off here you just didn't know what it was. It seemed the cloaked figure was the one they listened to but the auburn haired man just walked first and they followed without question. The one that had the weapon had questioned the cloaked figure. You would find out, when you reached the entrance there was the car with two of the men from the house "Hey there guys." You said grinning as they looked at you surprised "Been a while"

"Yes mistress it has." One answered while the other nodded he had always been quiet and moody so you tended to stay away from him.

"Alrighty then you have everything that I need?"

"Yes mistress"

"Perfect."

You grabbed the cloth that the first man held and took the first strip to wrap around the first guys wrists the others took the other three pieces and did the same then you grabbed the sliver-laced chains and wrapped it around the cloth of the first man and then the woman while Hiro did it to the cloaked figure and the other man. "You will have to remove the hood." You said as you started blindfolding the first man and helping him into the waiting car. They slowly dropped the hood to the cloak Hiro stared at the small woman that was revealed. Her long hair was pulled back out of her face, her eyes were wide and a deep brown while her hair was a bright red. "You are a chick…" you let it slip out and she glanced to you.

"Yes I am."

"Damn" you turned to see that Hiro had his "I hate you go die somewhere" face on and you frowned he quickly tied the blindfold around the woman's face and ushered her in the car while the others got settled.

You stretched as you got out of the car it had been a long car ride to the main house where your aunt and uncle had taken over when your grandfather left with your parents to the United States coven. You turned back as you heard Hiro getting out of the car. "Nothing has changed." You sighed it had taken three hours from where you stayed to get here so it was dark when you pulled up to the house. If you hadn't of been way laid then you would have been here sooner and done with the interrogation.

"Nah except for mom and dad taking over everything is the same."

The front door opened and you saw your aunt and uncle rush down the stairs to the wrap around porch. The house looked exactly as you had left it. Although at the time it looked less frightening the last time you had been here, but then again you were 5 and not 21. It was a huge three story Gothic Victorian house that was bright red in color. It was set way back off the road and while the main estate had a wrought iron gate surrounding the property, the was surrounded on three sides by a solid brick wall, and the front of the house was a wrought iron gate with steal spikes on the top. The wall had been built to keep in the animals that were being trained to guard the estate. On top of the wolves that surrounded the property for protection there were guards that were posted to operate the gates and as added security for the family.

"-Name-!" you aunt exclaimed as she rushed up and hugged you.

Hugging her back you smiled "Hello Aunt Kiko."

"How have you been?"

"Eh…Could always be better"

You looked behind her to see your uncle frowning at you. It was strange how well he knew how you felt about the loss of your parents. While you had fooled everyone else into believing that you were doing great and had gotten over losing your parents, when they had inquired on how you were doing, you couldn't fool him though. "-Name-"

"Uncle Yuki" you bowed.

"What brings you here?"

"Just have that prisoner to interrogate, and we have a few…guests in the car." You motioned for them to follow you. They did and you stopped just inches from the four people that you brought with you. "These…guests have come to ask a favor."

Your Uncle's eyebrows rose "What is this favor?"

"They have asked for my protection."

"What?"

You nodded while looking at the guy that had seemed familiar to you "That is what the young lady with the red hair said. It seems they listen to her."

"Seems?"

You nodded again "Mhmm…" you were distracted and when you looked back at your uncle you could tell he knew.

"Why are then here?"

"I have that prisoner to take care of, and had no time to listen to what they have to say before making my decision." You turned towards the guards that had come with you "You have my orders take them into the house." They all nodded and grabbed them to help them into the house.

Your Uncle raised one eyebrow at you and you just shrugged. You knew that they were over everybody and even though they were supposed to listen to you over your aunt and uncle despite being younger than them. It bothered you a little but not to the point where you would tell them to stop, it sometimes came in handy.

Hiro stood by the door waiting for you and his parents to join him. You started towards the house while they followed you. Hopefully it wouldn't take long for the lycan to break you weren't in the best of moods since Shigure hadn't given you the real manuscript. You knew he just wanted to use it as an excuse to see you. So to say you were pissed off was an understatement. You were hoping that this interrogation would take the edge off so that when you went to yell at him it wouldn't be the grunt force of your temper. Even though you knew he deserved it, and despite your threats he still turned in his transcripts when he wanted and not the date you gave him. You knew he finished mush earlier than when he gave them to you and even though it frustrated you when he did that you had to give him credit. Most of the writer that you had in the past, more so because of your name than your threats, actually broke pretty fast. There was only one other writer that had been as bad and it took you 3 years to break him of it. You shook your head at the thought of Jackson; you did miss him a little, but not enough to be bothered with him. Even though he ended up being the best writer you'd ever had.

When you walked into the foyer in front of your cousin and his parents, you weren't surprised to see that some of the servants in the house were lined up to greet you. Since you were technically head of the families since your parents died it was expected. "Welcome back mistress." You rolled your eyes as they said it in unison. You tired not to let it bother you but it didn't always work.

You muttered a thank you but continued on through the dark foyer it still looked like the black carpets and red walls were there and you assumed that all of the hall walls had stayed that way. You ignored the living room and dining room heading straight for the dungeon where all of your guests were. Hiro and his parent were still following you; you noted when your aunt spoke "I have the table set up and the prisoner chained."

"He watched as you set everything up?" you asked her you liked watching them squirm when you set it up it put you in a semi good mood.

"Yes."

You grinned even though she couldn't see it "Great." One of the servants opened the black door for you "Thanks" you listened to the closing of the door as it was closed and you started getting that giddy feeling. You loved breaking people whether it was for information or breaking them of a habit. Some people would call you a sadist but, you didn't feel that way. To you sadists were people that liked giving pain. You didn't like causing pain just like the idea of breaking to person.

The closer you got the faster your heart beast and you could smell the fear pouring off of your prisoner it gave you shivers. You knew your decision to place your other guests here to be able to listen to your torture and keep them separated at the same time. It would either break them or instill fear. You were going for fear, it would make sure they didn't try to play you if you decided to give them protection they would be loyal to you, no questions asked. You had a feeling you were going to have to discipline that one, you smiled as you came upon your prisoner. He was staring at you with defiance in his eyes and stamped into his face even though he was scared of you.

"You weren't raised on tale of my reputation were you?"

He glared at you "Your reputation is nothing."

You heard Hiro snicker from behind you and you caught yourself grinning "Sadly you are correct I am much worse" that statement made him pale. You inhaled his scent, more fear poured off of him. He had been bluffing he had heard and been wary of your reputation. Of course as most people thought because you were a woman it was just a small tale that had been added to. You didn't know nor did you care to know, you didn't care about what others thought. Glancing at the table you saw your favorite whip it was 4 tethers that were nailed to an oak handle with spikes on the end they dug deep and ripped flesh from whom you used it on. You walked over and casually picked it up "You know I don't think I've had anybody live thought my interrogations before, maybe I should hold back so that you can add to it."

"You bitch."

You heard him grunt and turned to see that Hiro had punched him in the stomach "Watch how you talk to my cousin, you bastard."

"Now, now Hiro, be careful I need him in great condition so I can inflict the most pain and still have a lot of space to work with."

"You are a sadist aren't you, you crazy wench."

"I prefer it being called the best damned interrogator in the world. I don't enjoy inflicting pain but if you are going to be stubborn, as I'm sure you are, then I need to inflict the most pain in the smallest area possible until you break."

"Why are you explaining this?"

You looked at Hiro with an innocent expression "I don't want my guest here to be uncomfortable."

He snorted "Get that expression off your face you are by no means innocent."

You saw the lycan look between you and Hiro and had to bite the inside of your mouth to keep from smiling. "What is this good cop, bad cop?" he said sarcastically.

"Who's a cop?" you said turning towards him and widening your eyes.

The glare he gave you made you smile it was amusing that he thought he could scare you. "Stop playing with him –Name- and let's get on with this we still have other guests."

You sighed "Yes, I know, you know I love playing games." You said replacing your favorite toy and picking up another "Let's get started then."


End file.
